


Tonsil Hockey

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Poly Amourous Time Travelers [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hormones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Jax is young and hormonal and just wants to make out all the time. Len is eating cereal and Jax just plops down in his lap and initiates a session of tonsil hockey.





	Tonsil Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, fluffy one shot of Jax and Len. Enjoy and please only leave constructive criticism.

Len was on the prowl. Only...not in the way one might think. He was in the midst of the kitchen, desperately trying to search for some sugary cereal. Unfortunately, every drawer and cupboard he had checked was coming up empty. Until, a moment later....

"Eureka" he mumbled as he grinned, seeing at least a dozen boxes of sugary cereal in the final cupboard he checked. 

He grabbed two different boxes of cereal and closed the cupboard, commandeering a bowl from the cupboard opposite and pouring half of each one into the bowl. He poured milk on the cereal and plopped down in a seat, beginning to eat, grateful for the moment of peace and quiet he had managed to carve out for himself at that moment. 

Unfortunately, the moment was short lived as he was soon joined by Sara, Kendra and Amaya, all three searching for and finding various foods to eat before once again making their way out of the room and it fell silent once more.

The silence prevailed for another few moments before Leonard was interrupted by someone dropping into his lap and grabbing his face as they pressed their lips to his own. He blindly set the bowl on the table as he began to return the kisses.

His hands came up to wrap lightly around the back of the other person's neck and to cup their cheek as he slowly pulled back from the kisses and opened his eyes to see Jax sitting in his lap and wearing a grin. 

"Hello" Len drawled with a smile of his own.

"Hi there" Jax smirked.

"This is an unexpected surprise" Len said.

"You don't sound too upset by it though" Jax commented boldly.

Without giving Len a chance to say anything more, he once more pressed his lips to Leonard's and kissed him deeply, his tongue running over his lips to deepen the kiss, excitement filling Jax when he felt Leonard do the same and they each fought for dominance of the kiss before he gave dominance over to Leonard. They were interrupted shortly thereafter, by Martin and Rip entering the kitchen discussing their next course of action. Martin made a point of clearing his throat and both Leonard and jax pulled back with a sheepish grin on their faces.

"Jefferson, did it ever occur to you that I can feel all your emotions, including...." he trailed off as Rip held up a hand.

"Everyone can feel the "tension"" he said as Jax stood to make himself scarce and Len chuckled, going back to his cereal.

"He's young, let him alone. Besides....I think both of you are just jealous" Leonard drawled as he gave a pointed look to both the other men. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Amaya and Nate were not yet with the team yet but I enjoy adding all of the new characters to these fics so please don't judge too harshly. And thank you for reading.


End file.
